


Monsieur Runaway

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: When Lysandre and Palermo team up in secret and find out Pierre's darkest secrets, he's forced to run and hide. Serena and Aria try to help him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Runaway Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre wakes up after a nightmare, then meets the two girls who are trying to help him.

_"YOU'RE A FOOL! AN ABSOLUTE FOOL!"_

_"Madame Palermo, please! I didn't do it, I swear!"_

_"STOP CRYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH! IF YOU'RE REALLY THE GRANSON OF A KNIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THIS!"_

_"I never did this to them! I never did this to Aria! Please!"_

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY OR I'LL TELL THE WORLD!"_

* * *

Everything stopped. Pierre woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy. The hotel room was silent. He curled up into a ball and let out a few quiet sobs. Tears started to stain him. He couldn't live with it at home, so he ran away to the coast of Kalos where no one would look. He tried to calm himself down. The one person that calmed him down was Serena.

* * *

_"I'm really nervous Madame...she's going to flip out at me!"_

_"Don't worry Pierre. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."_

* * *

Her words ran through his mind. She said she'll always be there for him. Right now, she wasn't. He thought Serena was at home, relaxing, probably not even caring about him. He was wrong.

* * *

Out in the streets of Cyllage City, Serena was asking around with Aria by her side.

"Excuse me, have you seen our friend? He's quite tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, maybe lilac eyeshadow, talks in an accent, has a Klefki...?" Serena asked a stranger. They shook their head and walked away. "Well, we've looked everywhere. Where could he be?"

"Maybe he booked a hotel room? He didn't have much money on him when he left, but he had enough for a place here." Aria suggested, then walked towards the hotel. Serena followed. The receptionist looked at them sadly.

"Sorry ladies, we're full." She informed them. Serena slammed her hands on the desk, causing the receptionist to flinch.

"We're here for Pierre la Bleu, have you seen him?" She asked with a demanding tone. The receptionist showed them the booking log.

"He's in room 15. He said he had to hide and told me to not trust in Palermo. You're not with her, are you?"

"No. Against her entirely." Serena swiftly ran upstairs. Aria followed.

The site when they got into the room was shocking. Pierre was in his pyjamas, curled up in a ball, crying. He looked up at the girls and his eyes went wide. He leaped up, mad.

"What are you two doing here?!" He whisper yelled at them, making sure not to wake everyone else up. It was only 2AM after all.

"What are YOU doing here?! And what's wrong?!" Serena also whisper yelled. Pierre struggled to talk through his sobs, but managed to get there.

"Palermo...Lysandre...they know things about me that I cannot let the public know...I can't tell you two either..." He muttered.

"Dark secrets? What have you been keeping from me?" Aria asked. She knew Pierre like the back of her hand. If anyone knew Pierre's secrets, it was her.

"It's way too personal...and possibly reputational...do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes." Both girls spoke in sync. Pierre sighed, wiped the tears from his face and sat down.

"Something happened about two months ago that can shatter my reputation..." He paused and looked at the ground. "I had an affair with Augustine...we were both sober...he wanted to forget about Lysandre and blow off some steam."

* * *

_"This is a really bad idea, what if someone finds out?" Pierre asked Augustine, who was under him on the bed. Both had nothing on._

_"Just this once...for me?"_

_"To be honest, I always wanted to know how you worked...considering you're transgender..."_

_"That's why I insisted you had protection. I don't want things to go south. If I fall pregnant, the whole world will know."_

_"Ok...you ready?"_

_"I'm fired up."_

* * *

"That single hour was one of the best moments of my life, but also one of the most disgraceful and shameful..." Pierre blushed slightly. "That's not my only secret...there's also one with Palermo...I blackmailed her to raise the salary Showcase staff earned since I was near broke at the time and needed some extra cash...she did as I asked. I would've spilled her darkest secret to the world if she did. The last one is her returned blackmail...it's a bold lie, I know it is..."

"What is it?" Serena sat down next to him.

"Due to how many teenage girls I work with...she's accused me of paedophilia...she has forged evidence, even footage of me doing explicit things to both of you...I would never do such a thing...I'll get thrown in prison if it gets leaked...I ran away so she couldn't find me...if you two try to help too much, you'll be in danger..."

"We're both virgin. There's a brand new scanner that scans a person's parts to check for traces of another person...if it comes out negative, they're virgin. We'll get tested with all of the performers and prove it." Aria gave a brilliant suggestion. Pierre grinned.

"That's a great idea. Now, I need some sleep, it's too early...what about you two?" Pierre tucked himself into bed.

"We'll just bunk at Grant's place until morning. He has a bedroom in his Gym that people can rent for only ten pokedollars a night. We'll stay there. Goodnight Pierre." Serena walked out with Aria close behind.

"Goodnight Madames..."


	2. Tracked To The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre keeps incognito in his hotel room until a lack of security brings the enemy to town.

Pierre woke up from his slumber. He was still a bit tired from the sudden meeting with Serena and Aria, but he had to get up. Breakfast is served for free between 7:30 and 9:00 in the morning for room clients. It was already cooking downstairs, but the smell of it didn't wake him up. He uncovered his duvet.

Wet bedsheets. That's what woke him up.

"Great." He muttered to himself sarcastically. He got up and took off his soggy boxers, dumping them into the washing basket. Just as he was about to put on a clean pair, the maid walked in. "AH!" He let out a short and loud yell, blushed intensly and quickly pulled down his white t shirt to cover up his private parts. The maid turned away.

"My apologies, Mr la Bleu! I'll give you a few minutes!" She hastily ran out and shut the door. He sighed and put on some clean boxers, before getting changed.

He walked downstairs in a long sleeved black shirt, some dark blue jeans and slightly high heeled faux black boots. The other room cients were either in the queue or already eating. He queued up and when he got to the counter, the cook looked at him.

"Good morning, Mr la Bleu! What can I get you? Croissant? Poached eggs? Scambled eggs? Bacon roll?" The cook listed some of the choices he could make.

"Just some jam on toast, I'm not in the mood to jazz it up..." Pierre gave his order. The cook frowned.

"Bedwetting again?" He tilted his head. Pierre blushed a little and slowly nodded. It has happened more than once since he came to the hotel, so the staff were familiar with it. "Don't worry, the twins in room 6 had the same issue with their little sister. Give the bedsheet to the laundry lady and she'll get it sorted for you." He grinned as he gave Pierre his jam toast.

"Merci!" Pierre took a seat next to the window and ate his toast. He loved the seaside view. It calmed him down.

What didn't calm him down was an all too familiar limo outside. He gasped and quickly ducked as Palermo and Lysandre exited the limo.

"He should be here." He could hear Palermo's voice outside. He glanced over at the cook, who knew of the situation. He gestured for Pierre to run to his room. He quickly grabbed his toast, stayed out of view of the windows and ran upstairs. He locked himself in his room.

"Excuse me, we are here for a Mr Pierre la Bleu. He may have booked into here. We have to see him." He heard Lysandre's voice downstairs.

"Sorry Miss Palermo, Mr Fleur de Lys, he's not here. We haven't had a booking in a while." The cook lied to them to help Pierre.

"Liar. We saw the log book. He's in room 15." Palermo stormed upstairs. When she was right at his door, he held his breath. She knocked on the door. "Pierre, I know you're in there! Get out here, you coward!" He froze at her words. "Don't make me come in there!" Pierre quickly packed all of his clothes, including his soggy boxers, into his bag, strapped it to his back, left a note in the drawer, opened the window, removed the key from the lock, placed it with the note and lumped out of the window into some bushes below. He crawled out and tidied himself up. He mouthed a thank you to the cook through the window and ran to the nearest phone box since his phone was nearly dead and he couldn't afford to charge it now. He wauted for an answer.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side spoke. It was Augustine.

"Augustine, I need a lift somewhere isolated and quickly! I'm being stalked!" He urgently requested to the young professor, who paused.

"Fine. I heard from Serena that you're in Cyllage. I know what's happening. I'll pick you up." Augustine hung up from his end and Pierre put the phone back. He walked out of the phone box and took a stroll down the street.

A couple of minutes passed and he kept on walking until the limo pulled up behind him. Palermo got out quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Pierre tried to get out of Palermo's grip. Palermo got closer to her and scraped her pointy heel down his left leg, causing him to let out a painful cry. Suddenly, a blue roofless car came zooming down the street and parked ahead of Pierre and Palermo. Pierre kicked Palermo hard in the stomach, stunning her for a sec and making her collapse. Pierre ran to the car and got inbthe passenger's seat. Augustine was the driver and he quickly zoomed off.

"AGH, SYCAMORE!!!" Palermo nearly screamed at the car.

When they arrived at the Pokemon Lab, it was awkwardly quiet. Pierre had put his boxers in the tumble dryer and had settled in his room. Augustine gave him his own room in the Lab due to how often he visits.

"Palermo knows..." Pierre confessed, bluntly.

"About our affair?"

"Oui. She also knows about my blackmail...and has accused me of paedophilia..."

"Oh my, that's horrible...!" Augustine looked at his friend, guiltily. "It's my fault...I asked for it and have caused this..."

"Non, non, it's not your fault! It's mine! If I didn't blackmail her in the first place, none of this would've happened."

"We should probably stop talking about this, Alain will be back from uni in a few minutes and Siebold is staying round for a few hours to work on their Music project together. It'll get quite noisy so keep your ears covered." Augustine went up to his own room as Pierre stayed quiet downstairs.

His mind was full of worry and fear.


	3. Delcatty and Pikachu Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of cat and mouse, but Pokemon. Palermo's the Delcatty, Pierre is the Pikachu. After leaving the Lab, he gets chased, with no hope of them slowing down.

Morning. The line shone through the windows of the Sycamore Labs. Pierre yawned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to adjust. He looked at his bedsheet. It was dry. He sighed, relieved. He got up from his bed and got changed into his casual clothes before walking downstairs for breakfast.

"You slept like a newborn baby. It's 10:30." Augustine chuckled, serving up an egg, some bacon and a slice of buttered toast to the host.

"Merci." He simply thanked the young Professor and sat down.

After breakfast, the doorbell rang. Pierre was in the PokeHouse, looking after the Pokemon, so Augustine answered the door.

"Where is he?" The person at the door was the last person he wanted to see. Palermo. "Oi, where is he?!"

"Please be more specific."

"Pierre la Bleu."

"Haven't seen him in a while."

"You gave him a lift here."

"No I didn't."

"Let me past." Palermo tried to enter, but Augustine grabbed her arm and drop kicked her.

"Get out and stay out, you witch." He insulted her before slamming and locking the door. He ran to the PokeHouse. "She's here."

"What?!" Pierre got up, shocked.

"Yeah, you have to go. NOW." Augustine began to panic a little. "Please, when you're out of the Lab, run. Run to the nearest city and catch a taxi to Snowbelle. I'll call Wulfric and you can bunk with him for a while. I'll call Serena and Aria as well. We'll build up a case against Palermo and get her arrested or even better, given the death penalty."

"Isn't the death penalty banned?!"

"Everywhere, except Seashore Asylum in Shalour. Now, get packed." Augustine demanded, sending Pierre upstairs.

Everything was packed and he ran. He was lucky enough to have gotten extra cash and have a fully charged phone and pack it before leaving. He got out of Lumiose, but then he got spotted. The limo was hot on his heels as he ran and ran. He decided to take the foot path shortcut in hopes of losing them. He kept on running and running for what seemed like forever until he emerged at Santalune City. He quickly went to the nearest taxi.

"Snowbelle, please." He ordered as he got in.

"Yes sir." The taxi driver started up and drove off towards Snowbelle.

The limo was still close behind and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.


	4. Frozen And Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre finally arrives in Snowbelle. Wulfric's warm welcome was going to be the only positive of the day.

Snowbelle City. He had made it. Luckily for him, the limo ran out of fuel, so he had time to relax. The taxi dropped him off outside the Gym.

"Stay safe." The taxi driver waved at Pierre before driving away. A sudden gust of freezing air hit him, causing him to shiver.

"Why didn't I get my jacket before running away from home?" He muttered to himself as he made his way through the snow. He opened the Gym's doors and slammed them shut behind him.

"Glad to see you made it here safely. I was worried since you were taking so long." He heard a voice and turned around. Wulfric was there with a blanket and a bathrobe. He handed the items to Pierre, who was still shivering. "I got these prepared just in case."

"Merci..." The host muttered, still worried about Palermo and Lysandre.

"I know everything. Come on. I know my Gym is known for being really cold, but I have a very warm library in the basement. You're shivering like crazy." Wulfric put an arm around Pierre's shoulder and lead him down to the basement, making sure he didn't slip on the icy floor. When they got down to the basement, there were shelves full of books, a big fireplace, a big sofa bed in the corner and an armchair right near the fireplace. There was a small door on the left side of the fireplace, near the sofa bed. "You can stay down here if you wish. There's a bathroom in there with everything you need. I also have a buzzer system in place when you get hungry. If I don't answer, it's either mute, I'm sick or I went out and forgot to tell you, ok? I'll most likely mute it if Palermo turns up." Wulfric explained before going back upstairs.

"Alright you guys, come on out!" Pierre took six PokeBalls out and released the Pokemon inside them. He had a Flareon, a shiny Sylveon, an Ambipom, a Braixen, a shiny Absol with an Absolite and of course, Klefki. They all cheered and had a little look around, minus Klefki, who was terrified. "It'll be ok, Klefki. We're safe, for now. Just don't go upstairs."

Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at who was calling and it was an unknown number. He had Palermo's number saved, so he didn't know who it could be. He hesitated, but answered.

"Bonjour." He started off with.

"Ah, I see you haven't gotten my number saved yet." A familiar voice spoke. It was Lysandre. Pierre froze. "Listen closely, Pierre, reveal your location or else."

"Or else what?" Pierre asked, quite sarcastically. He could hear Lysandre chuckle.

"Or else your father will suffer." What Lysandre said made Pierre freeze again.

"You're bluffing."

"Son, please! Just let them know!" He heard another voice and his heart cracked. It was Mart's voice. It was his father's voice.

"I'm not bluffing." Lysandre sang through the phone. Then, he heard a horrifying noise, which sounded like a gun being loaded.

"No, no, no, please don't hurt him!" Pierre begged.

"Aww, little Pierre, scared for his father's old life being ended right here. Tell me your location or I end everything now."

"You're bluffing! You'll never murder unless it's for revenge! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS COWARD!" Pierre lashed out.

"Someone is stubborn. For a 19 year old, you certainly put up a fight." Lysandre chuckled. Then he went silent for a few seconds.

"I will never tell you."

"Fine. I'll keep my end of the deal then." Lysandre put his phone down.

"No, please don't! PLEASE DON'T!" Pierre kept begging.

"Say your final prayers." Lysandre spoke to Mart, who was shaking with the gun pressed against the side of his head.

"I'm sorry, my boy...I wish I worked harder so you had a better future...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He kept apologising.

Then, all that could be heard was a gunshot and Mart went silent.

"NO!!! PAPA!!!!!" Pierre screamed, falling to his knees and breaking down into tears. He felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I wasn't bluffing. You're so naive when it comes to threats due to your partially disobedient nature. You never really listened to someone you didn't---"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!!!" Pierre cursed before hanging up. He put his phone in his bag as his Pokemon gathered around him. Sylveon wiped the tears away from Pierre's face as Ambipom turned on the buzzer to signal to Wulfric. Not even a minute later and Wulfric came down. When he saw Pierre's state, he ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, you poor lad, what's wrong???" He asked. Pierre got up and Wulfric let go.

"Lysandre...just...s-shot my f-father...!" He managed to speak. Wulfric could feel his heart drop.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

"I couldn't give away my location or we would both be at risk...I got him killed..."

"It's not your fault...if you gave away your location, he might've still killed him just to make you feel a sense of betrayal and you would be thrown in prison." 

"It's possible..." Pierre wiped the rest of his tears away as his crying stopped.

"Now, just as long as he doesn't call again and they don't find you, you'll be fine. Before I go back, do you have any issues I should know about?"

"Uhh..." Pierre hesitated for a few seconds. He sighed. "Bedwetting most nights, but sometimes, I get lucky."

"There's a special towel in the bathroom that is made for stuff like this. It's the black one on the bottom of the rack. Just put it under you before you go to bed and it will absorb everything. If anything needs washing, just leave it in the basket next to the door and call on the buzzer." Wulfric grinned before going back upstairs.

Even though his father was now gone, he was glad he still had a father figure.


End file.
